sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Emile Hirsch
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | residence = Venice, California, U.S. Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1996–present | children = 1 }} Emile Davenport Hirsch (born March 13, 1985) is an American actor. He is best known for portraying Chris McCandless in Into the Wild (2007). He has starred in other notable films such as The Girl Next Door (2004), Lords of Dogtown (2005), Speed Racer (2008), Milk (2008), Lone Survivor (2013) and Once Upon a Time in Hollywood (2019). Early life Hirsch, who is of German Jewish, English, and Scots-Irish ancestry, was born in the Palms section of Los Angeles. His mother, Margaret Esther (née Davenport), is a visual artist, teacher, and pop-up books designer, and his father, David M. Hirsch, is an entrepreneur, manager, and producer. He has an older sister, Jenny, and was raised in Los Angeles and Santa Fe, New Mexico, where he lived with his mother for several years. Career Hirsch began acting on television roles in the late 1990s. He starred in the Showtime original film Wild Iris (2001), with Laura Linney and Gena Rowlands. He made his film debut in Peter Care's The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys (2002) and next acted with Kevin Kline in The Emperor's Club (2002). In 2004, Hirsch starred in The Girl Next Door. He starred with Jeff Daniels and Sigourney Weaver in the limited release Imaginary Heroes (2005). In 2005, Hirsch starred in Catherine Hardwicke's film Lords of Dogtown (2005) about a group of skaters in the 1970s and their role in the birth of skateboard culture. Hirsch played Jay Adams. He played a character based on a real-life drug dealer, Jesse James Hollywood, in Alpha Dog (2007). Hirsch played Christopher McCandless in Into the Wild (2007). He lost 40 pounds for the role, which earned him a Screen Actors Guild nomination for best actor. Esquire said, "Hirsch creates a vivid, unforgettable character you at once admire and pity." Hirsch had the title role in Lilly and Lana Wachowski's Speed Racer, which was released on May 9, 2008. Hirsch played gay-rights activist Cleve Jones in Gus Van Sant's biopic Milk (2008). He also appeared in Ang Lee's Taking Woodstock (2009), based on a screenplay of the Elliot Tiber memoir Taking Woodstock. He then starred in the box-office disappointment Killer Joe (2011). In April 2011, he was cast in Oliver Stone's Savages, which was released in July 2012. In 2012, Hirsch starred with Penélope Cruz in Venuto al Mondo, a film by Italian director Sergio Castellitto. In 2013, he was in Prince Avalanche, co-starring Paul Rudd. Hirsch also starred in The Motel Life, co-starring Dakota Fanning and Stephen Dorff, directed by the Polsky brothers. In fall 2013, he starred with Holliday Grainger, Holly Hunter, and William Hurt in the miniseries Bonnie & Clyde. Also in 2013, Hirsch co-starred in the film Lone Survivor, based on the memoir of Navy SEAL Marcus Luttrell. On February 8, 2017, it was announced that Hirsch would star with Aubrey Plaza in the comedy An Evening with Beverly Luff Linn. On May 25, 2018, Hirsch becomes the new voice for character James Lake Jr. in the Netflix original DreamWorks show Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia from Guillermo del Toro, replacing Anton Yelchin in its third season following his death in 2016. Hirsch is set to reprise his role in 3 Below and Wizards. Personal life Hirsch splits his time between Venice, California, and Atlanta, Georgia. In 2008, he travelled to the Democratic Republic of Congo along with four young activists and kept a journal of his five-day trip. Reflecting on his trip, Hirsch said, "Now I look back at some of the earlier parts of this travelogue and almost chuckle at my naïveté. Maybe we can all come together to change the world." On October 27, 2013, Hirsch's first child was born, a boy named Valor. The child's mother is a woman Hirsch dated; however, they are no longer in a relationship. Conviction for assault On February 12, 2015, Hirsch was charged with aggravated assault after initiating an altercation with, and then strangling to the point of unconsciousness, Paramount Pictures executive Daniele Bernfeld on January 25, 2015, at Tao Nightclub in Park City, Utah. "Actor Emile Hirsch charged with Sundance assault", BBC News, 13 February 2015 On August 17, 2015, he pleaded guilty to misdemeanor assault, and was sentenced to 15 days in jail. He was also fined $4,750, received 90 days of probation, and ordered to undergo 50 hours of community service."Emile Hirsch Pleads Guilty to Assaulting Paramount Exec, Gets 15 Days in Jail", Variety, 17 August 2015 (also cited by IBTimes) Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * * New York Observer Profile (2007) *Actor of the Year *Men's Journal 2009 Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Alexander Hamilton High School (Los Angeles) alumni Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German-Jewish descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Scotch-Irish descent Category:People from Topanga, California Category:People from Venice, Los Angeles